


Help

by insomniabelike



Series: MCYT Fics [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Aromantic, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Internal Conflict, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Eret, Other, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Queerplatonic Relationships, Soulmates, Trans, Trans Floris | Fundy, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniabelike/pseuds/insomniabelike
Summary: Tommy never wanted anything romantic to happen in his life. He didn’t want a soulmate. But, unfortunately, he had a string tied around his finger. A red string leading to the supposed ‘love of his life’. After being pressured to have a romantic soulmate his whole life, he grew to hate his string, trying to get away from it. But nothing worked. That is, until college, when everything changed.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Character(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot/Original Character(s), Zak Carder/Darryl Noveschosch, platonic - Relationship
Series: MCYT Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182377
Comments: 19
Kudos: 160





	1. Love?

**Author's Note:**

> I am not shipping the actual content creators, I don’t even ship the character them that much, but I wanted to write a story for Dream SMP so, have this-  
> Individual Warnings before every Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction
> 
> or
> 
> The one where a teacher is a jerk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Slight Aro/Acephobia I think would be the word, Slight polyphobia

A world of soulmates. Everyone has one. Everyone loves their soulmate. Everyone dreamed of starting a life with their soulmate; hugging, kissing, maybe even something more. All but one boy. One by the name of Tommy. 

He’d never wanted that. He didn’t want to get married, he didn’t want to have kids. His perfect idea of living was with his best friend. There would be no wives (or husbands, he didn’t discriminate), just him and his best mate living together, chilling out. 

He, oddly enough, could also see all of people's strings. It wasn't unheard of, but it was quite rare.

His dad, Phil, had always told him he didn’t have to marry or date if he didn’t want to. His soulmate was just one who was meant for him to love, in any form of the word.

He went by that until one day.

”Good morning, class” Mrs. A said.

”Good morning, Mrs. A” Came the chorused response from all of the 2nd graders. 

”Today, we’re going to be learning about Soulmates. Can someone tell me what a soulmate is?”

All of the children raised their hands.

"Tommy?" 

"It's the one you're meant to spend your life with" Tommy answered. 

"Not quite. Angelina?"

"It's the one you're meant to marry and spend your life with! The one that's gonna love you the most in the whole wide world!" Angelina answered excitedly.

"Yes! My husband is my soulmate, he and I are very happy with our two kids. Soon, you'll all have nice lives like that with your soulmates!" 

Everyone in the room stared at their strings in awe. Tommy frowned. 

Marry? He didn't want to marry. He didn't want a husband, or a wife, or anything like that! He didn't want kids, he didn't want a life that was like that. 

Love... that one was an odd word. It could mean so many things. All he knew was he didn't want to have a life like the teacher just described. 

"Does anyone have questions?"

Tommy raised his hand. 

"Tommy?"

"But what if you don't wanna marry your soulmate or have kids?" He asked. 

"Oh, don't worry. You're only a second grader. Soon, you'll grow out of this childishness, and you'll grow up and have a nice wife and kids." She smiled. "Anyone else? ... Aubree."

"What if you have more than 1 soulmate? My moms are all soulmates and there's 3 of them!" She said

"That's.... great, sweetie." 

The bell rang and all the kids packed up for recess. 

Tommy was still thinking. Was he really being just childish? Was Dad wrong? Dad didn't have a wife, why did he have to have one...

The thoughts swirled his head until he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around to find Aubree there. "Hi. Would you like to talk in the secret tree?" She asked.

"Sure." Tommy replied. 

She held out a hand for him to take and started leading him to the tree.

The Secret tree was a very tall tree with a lot of big, strong branches. It was dubbed the Secret Tree by the kids. They decided that the tree would be where secrets were told to people, or where people had private conversations. No one was allowed to eavesdrop there. 

They climbed up, away from everyone. 

"I think Mrs. A is a jerk. You're not being childish for wanting to not marry your soulmate."

"Really?"

"No. I don't think so at least. I don't have a soulmate, so I wouldn't know.."

He looked at her hands. Sure enough, there was no string there. "Oh... I'm sorry"

"No, it's okay. I'm sure I can find someone who'll like me anyways."

"Yeah, you seem pretty cool."

"Wanna be friends?"

"Sure."

"Let's go to the swings!"

They jumped down and ran off to the swings together. 

And from that day forward, Tommy had himself a best friend. 


	2. eeeeeee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They live in America in this, cause I live in America, and do not know how other places work, but they all still have their accents.

No amount of telling would ever make it so Tommy wouldn't believe he was broken. 

He hadn't grown out of the not wanting to marry his soulmate thing. If anything, it had gotten worse over time. He just didn't want it.

"Dad?" He asked one day at dinner when he was 13.

"Yes, Tommy?" Phil looked at him.

"Why am I... broken?"

"Oh, Tommy... You're not broken. Me and your mother are soulmates, we aren't together. Everyone is different with their soulmates."

"Yeah..." He didn't believe it. He couldn't.

The few words of encouragement didn't do much against the hundreds of insults from bullies, from teachers, from friends... he didn't believe it.

So he started to hate his string. Hate the person on the other side of it. He tried everything to get it off of him finger, pulling it- that one just caused him pain on his finger-, cutting it- that one hurt more-, he tried untying it, but nothing worked. 

Fuck.

He'd rather have no soulmate then suffering like this. 

Broken

You're broken. 

You're an outcast.

You're wrong

You will never be accepted.

His brain replayed things that had been said to him. 

Why could he just get out.

Get out of life, get out of this endless cycle of suffering

He was in high school now. It was the worst. So many more bullies, so many more people, so much more work. He didn't like it.

He knew he was going off to college soon, just a few years, then he could get away from these people

Minus Aubree. She was still his friend. They were very close friends, so close they were assumed to be soulmates sometimes. 

She was all he had now, other than Phil. 

He hoped he'd never lose her. 


	3. College Applications and Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a timeskip in this, they're just out of 12th grade, I'm sorry about the filler chapter last time, I'm trying to get to the main storyline. Also if this is inaccurate then I'm sorry, I haven't really had experience in this, my grandfather had cancer, but I wasn't really informed about it until it was gone, so I don't really know about these things, and I couldn't really find anything about it on google that I could use
> 
> TW: Cancer, Mentions of Death, Hospitals, Crying

Tommy was pacing outside of the hospital room. Aubree was getting a cancer test. He was terrified. 

It didn't help that he would have to go away to college soon, so if it tested positive, he couldn't be there for the treatment. He wouldn't be able to be there for his best friend...

He shook off the thought. She'd be fine, she's Aubree. She's the strongest person he'd ever met. 

"Are you Tommy?" Asked a voice. 

He looked up. "Yeah. Am I allowed to go in?" 

"Yes. Follow me."

The doctor led him through the doors. 

"Toms?" Aubree asked

"Yeah?"

"I-" She looked over at him, tears in her eyes. 

"Oh no.."

She just nodded, confirming his fears. For once in his life, he didn't have anything to say. He pulled his best friend into a hug. She started to cry, and he cried with her. 

"I'm going to not go to college, I need to be here with you." He said. 

"Toms, please, go to college, live your life, I'll be okay. We can video chat every day, tell me all about college so when I go I'll know everything."

"Please don't die on me when I'm away. I would never forgive you for that."

"I won't, I promise. And we still have a few weeks until you leave, we can spend time together then." She sniffled. 

"Okay"

"I can't wait to hear all about the new friends you'll make at college."

"I'll make sure to tell you everything."

"I'm excited."

"I love you, Aubs"

"Love you too, Tomathy"

He smiled a bit and she giggled. 

He pulled away. "We should go get ice cream. Are you allowed to leave?"

"Yeah, they said I can go." She wiped her eyes and he did the same. 

"Alright." He offered his hand to her, and she took it. 

They walked out of the hospital, and to the ice cream place they liked.

As they laughed and joked around like normal, he felt a growing sense that everything was going to be okay. He smiled to himself. She was going to be okay. 


	4. Collegg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hhhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of Death

Unfortunately, the few weeks they had until Tommy had to leave went by too quick. Soon, it was the time to drive him to the airport. He had just put the last of the boxes of his smaller or more important stuff- the other things had been sent ahead of time- into his Dad's car when Phil and Aubree walked out of the house. 

"You ready, Toms?" Phil asked. 

"Why yes indeed, Father, I am" He smiled at his dad, who pulled him into a hug

"I am going to miss you so much." Phil said.

"I'll miss you too."

"Call me every day or I will fly out there." He said, pulling away from his son. 

"Same here." Aubree said. 

He smiled. "I will, don't worry." He then hugged his best friend. She hugged back. 

"And remember, you're not allowed to go and lose to this disease while I'm gone." He said.

"Ay ay, Captain" She giggled. 

"Now let's go before Dadza starts to cry." Aubree said. 

Phil nodded, and they got into the car. 

Once they pulled up at the airport, Phil started to cry. 

"Dad, stop crying, I'm just leaving the state, it's not like I'll never see you guys again." He smiled. "I gotta go board. I'll call you guys when I get there." 

"Alright. I'm holding you to that." Phil said.

"Alright. Love you both."

He then turned and walked into the building, carrying his boxes with him. 

After a very long and boring plane ride, they landed. He made his way through to the outside to get a cab to take him to the college. 

He looked down at his string. It seemed to be shortening. He sighed. 

"Here you are, kid." The cab driver said, pulling up to the college. 

"Thank you" He said, grabbing his boxes and backpack and heading inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double uploading?   
> who is this possesing me?


	5. Dorms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy meets his roommate
> 
> or
> 
> Wilbur has a lot of friends over

As he got closer to his dorm, he heard loud voices. He heard he only had one person he was sharing a dorm with, so when he saw that the commotion was coming from his room, he was confused. He knocked on the door and the voices went quiet. The door opened.

"Oh. Will, I think it's your roommate!" Yelled the person that opened the door. 

"Oh! Okay! Tell them to come in!"

"I think you heard that." Said the person who'd opened the door. 

He nodded, still confused and walked inside. 

He saw a bunch of people inside the room. He looked around at all of them.

"Ah! Hello, roommate!" Said one of the people, stepping forward. "Sorry about all the people, I invited my friends, I didn't expect you to get here today."

"Hello. I'm Tommy." 

"Nice to meet you, Tommy."

He scanned the room again. All of them were looking at him. It was silent for a second before someone stepped forward. 

"Hello, Tommy. I'm Dream." He said. He was tall, but not as tall as Tommy. He had sandy blond hair, and was wearing a green hoodie that looked like it had a hand drawn smiley face on it. 

"I'm George." Said the one next to Dream. Tommy noticed their strings connected. Good on them.

"I'm Technoblade." Said one of them, arms crossed, obviously trying to look intimidating.

"I'm Ranboo." Fuck, he was taller than Tommy. He was hoping he was going to be the tallest. He liked bragging about that. 

"I'm Skeppy." Said one dressed in all blue, holding hands with someone dressed in red and black.

The one in red and black introduced himself next. "I'm Bad! Or BadBoyHalo."

"I'm Sapnap" Said one.

"Hola, I'm Quackity"

"I'm Karl. Sorry, I don't have a weird name like the rest of them." Karl said.

"Oh, god, I thought I was the only one who noticed" Tommy laughed a bit.

"I was a bit confused when I met them as well. Most of them do have normal names but they have weird nicknames." Karl smiled, pulling up the hood of his frog hoodie.

"I'm Wilbur. I'm going to be your actual roommate."

"Nice to meet you all." He felt a tugging on his string and looked down at it. It was moving rather fast. He heard footsteps outside the door when the string was pointing towards the door and his heart dropped. Fuck, his soulmate was here.

"-mmy, Tommy?" Asked a voice, he looked up. "You good?" Wilbur asked.

"Yeah, totally, just got distracted. Happens a lot." 

"Oh, alright. If you want you can go and unpack your stuff. I'll get stuff wrapped up here and you can relax some."

"I'll do that."

"Alright" 

Tommy walked into his room and heard the sounds of goodbyes from the other room. He looked around at his boxes of stuff and took a deep breath before starting to open the boxes and unpack.


	6. Meetings and Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's first classes
> 
> or 
> 
> Tommy panics and runs from class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: non-graphic panic attack

It was a few days after he'd arrived. He hadn't done much other than unpacking and preparing for classes.

The morning of classes came and he was woken up by Wilbur's alarm from the other room. 

Tommy was majoring in Creative Writing with a Minor in History. He was hoping to write historical fiction books. He had a whole idea as well. He just wanted to get feedback on it before he started. 

Wilbur, he learned, was majoring in Music with also a minor in history because history 'fascinated' him. 

They had their history class today at the same time. 

Both slowly got up and got dressed. They met in the shared living room/kitchen area, both ready to go.

"During lunch, I want to introduce you to the rest of the gang." Wilbur said as they walked out the door. 

"Alright. What time are you going to go to lunch?"

"Probably around noon. We usually go at noon. I think Dream has a class then today, but you've already met him, so it's fine. Gogy might skip it as well because he claims it's not as fun without Dream there. Soulmates and all that." He thought for a second. "Wait, you're not homophobic, are you?"

"Oh, no, of course not." Tommy answered. "I do not care who people love, not an issue with me."

"Good. Cause if you were, I may have had to kick you out of the dorm. I'm pansexual, so that would be not great, sharing a room with a homophobe."

"I do not know who I like, I've never been in love before. I bet it's cause I'm just so loyal to my soulmate, none shall come before her."

Wilbur rolled his eyes. "You're an odd one, Tommy Watson. A weird one indeed."

"Oh, I'm well aware."

Wilbur laughed a little and they walked into the classroom.

There were two doors in this classroom. The two went in through the one that led to the courtyard, but there was one that led into the school as well on the other side of the room. Tommy was about to sit down when his string started tugging. It was moving. He watched the string, when suddenly, someone walked through the door across the room from him. His string tugged a bit more. The other person looked up, meeting Tommy's eyes. Fuck, it was his soulmate. 

He quickly grabbed all his stuff and ran out of the room and into the courtyard. There was a yell after him from Wilbur, his soulmate, or someone else, he didn't care. He just had to get out of there. 

He didn't want to talk to them, he didn't want them to want him, he didn't want them to like him. 

He ran, not particularly knowing where he was going. All he knew was he had to get out. 

He eventually made it back to his dorm. He quickly shut the door and curled up on his bed. 

He tried to calm himself down as best he could, which didn't work super well, as he was hyperventilating and out of breath from running. 

Fuck, panic attack, shit. 

He grabbed his phone with shaky hands and opened Aubree's contact

Tommy: Abus, pabic atyack, hqlp

He knew that his spelling was bad and he didn't care. He knew that she'd get it.

He waited 5 minutes.

10.

15.

Where was she?

This wasn't good, she always answered. If she was going somewhere that she wouldn't be able to text, she'd tell him beforehand. 

He tried to calm himself down some more.

'No, she's fine, she probably just forgot to tell me she couldn't text, it's fine, it's fine'

He did some of the breathing exercises.

4... 7... 8...

4... 7... 8...

Eventually, he calmed down and could breathe again. 

Great, now he could never leave this room again. 

Wilbur came in not long after. 

He knocked on Tommy's door. 

"Tommy? You in there?"

"Yeah"

"Can I come in?"

"I guess."

The door opened and Wilbur stepped inside. 

"Hey. May I ask what happened?"

"Oh, uhm... something triggered a panic attack and I didn't want to break down in class." He said, which was half true.

"Oh... What was it?"

"Uhm... Nothing. Nothing, really, it's a dumb thing."

"Alright, I suppose."

"Yeah..."

"You still up for coming to lunch?"

"...Maybe, we'll see." He didn't want to upset anyone by not showing, but he didn't know if he could face his soulmate. 

"Okay. We were just introducing ourselves and starting these 'get to know you' presentation things for some reason. You didn't miss anything."

"Alright. Thanks. I should probably sleep some, panic attacks make me quite tired."

"Okay. I'll let you go to sleep. I'll wake you up at noon if you're not awake so you can get some food."

"Okay, thanks."

Wilbur left the room. 

Tommy grabbed his phone and went on google. 

'What does it mean if I don't want to date my soulmate?' He typed. 

**'Are you feeling like your soulmate and you shouldn't be in a romantic relationship? Well, you aren't alone. A lot of people feel like this. Some soulmates just need time to get to know each other better, others may not like them a whole lot. But there are other reasons...'**

The preview of the article stopped there. He quickly clicked on it.

**'There are many other reasons why you could not be romantically/Sexually attracted to your soulmate**

**1\. You are asexual  
If you don't want to have sex with your soulmate, or have sexual relations with anyone, this may be your solution**

**2\. There could be a mistake  
Even the gods mess up sometimes, they may have given you the wrong soulmate. If you and your soulmate mutually agree on this, you should be able to get a new string, hopefully, it's right this time!**

**3\. You're Aromantic**  
 **If you don't want to date your soulmate at all, you may be aromantic. Aromantic people feel little to no romantic attraction to anyone. Your soulmate may be platonic instead of romantic. We recommend reading** this  **article on Platonic Soulmates and Queerplatonic Relationships**

He stopped reading there and quickly clicked on the article it linked

**'Queerplatonic relationship, also called a quasiplatonic relationship, quirkyplatonic relationship, or qplatonic relationship (abbreviated QPR), is a term for a relationship that bends the rules for telling apart romantic relationships from non-romantic relationships. It typically goes beyond what is considered normal or socially acceptable for a platonic relationship but is not romantic in nature or does not fit the traditional idea of a romantic relationship.**

**In modern western societies, hard lines are drawn between appropriate behavior for a romance compared to a friendship. For example, cultural norms say that romantic partners are more physically affectionate and more emotionally close than friends are, as well as being more likely to partner in major life activities such as buying a house or raising a child together. When those lines are blurred, that relationship can be called queerplatonic. They are typically characterized by having a level of emotional closeness and dedication comparable to that found in a romantic relationship, though the relationship is platonic in nature.**

**For some a QPR could look like a close friendship, for others it may outwardly appear to more closely resemble a romantic relationship. Queerplatonic relationships may involve some forms of physical affection which are normally considered exclusive to romantic relationships, such as hand-holding, cuddling, kissing, or having sex. Some queerplatonic couples will live together or get (platonically) married. Queerplatonic relationships can look different for everyone, depending on what the people involved are comfortable with.**

**Queerplatonic relationships are common among a-spec people, however one does not have to identify as a-spec to be in a queerplatonic relationship. One also does not have to be queer to be in a queerplatonic relationship. Pursuing a queerplatonic relationship is not necessarily mutually exclusive with pursuing romantic relationships. A queerplatonic relationship can be monogamous or polyamorous- involving more than two people.**

**People in queerplatonic relationships might refer to each other as their queerplatonic partner (QPP) or as "zucchini", a term that was originally a joke in the a-spec community about lacking a word to properly describe the term, so they could just use any word they want, like zucchini. A queerplatonic crush is most commonly called a squish (the same as a platonic crush), and is less commonly called a plush or a squash.'**

Tommy frowned. All of this had started to confuse him. He decided now was not the time to have a crisis about his sexuality and romantic orientation, so he put his phone, down. 

As he drifted off, he couldn't help but think.

Why did that fit him?

Would his soulmate be okay with that?

He didn't know

Only time would tell


End file.
